A standby screen of a user terminal may be a screen displayed when the user terminal does not perform another substantial operation within a relatively long period of time after being powered on. The substantial operation may be running an application, editing a file, or the like. Currently, a user terminal represented by a smart watch has evolved from a single accessory of a mobile phone into a device that can work independently, and many smart watches have a function of independent communication. Because of a volume feature of the smart watch, the smart watch generally has no independent keyboard and dialing cannot be performed as conveniently as dialing is performed on a feature phone using a physical keyboard. As a user terminal, the smart watch generally uses a clock dial similar to that of a traditional watch as a standby screen. As shown in FIG. 1, the clock dial is displayed on the standby screen, and moment indication numerals used to indicate moment information are displayed on the clock dial.
A smart watch is used as an example, and an existing dialing manner for a user terminal is after entering a home screen, tapping a dialing icon to enter a dialing screen and then performing a dialing operation, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, in the existing dialing manner, when dialing, a user needs to enter a home screen using a standby screen, and can perform a dialing operation only after entering a dialing screen by tapping a dialing icon on the home screen, as shown in FIG. 2. That is, the dialing operation can be performed only after entering screens of three levels. Therefore, an operation process is complex.